Flavored Kisses
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Duo does a little experiment. It involves the flavors of kissing and to know...he has to kiss everyone.


Note: Let's just say the idea of this fic just struck me out of nowhere…Sheer boredom really gets the brain a working. I mean, I just sat there and poof, the idea just literally struck me( via the chair slid right out under me). I had to force myself into a full two-hour non-stop typing spree. Cuz if I don't get it down in a one shot, I ain't gett'n it down at all.*sweatdrop *. Anyway, Comments and Criticism are craved…e-mail me!  
  
Flavored Kisses  
  
By: FalconIce  
  
Duo tapped a pencil against the side of his cheek, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. The braided boy then bent down to the tiny notepad on his lap and started scribbling furiously. He raised his head again and seemed to look with consternation at his scribbled notes, his eyebrows furrowing in disapproval. He tore the sheet and crumpled it, then threw it over his head straight to the wastebasket. Well, it was supposed to go to the wastebasket but the area around it would have to do. Duo brought his hand to his head and shook his head in great frustration. His violet eyes narrowed in mischief before uttering in a devious voice, the fate of the universe in the near future.  
  
"The experiment shall begin."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trowa looked up from his classical book at the tromping form of a certain braided pilot. His one emerald eye narrowed in suspicion before dropping back to the words printed on the book. The uni-banged boy could hardly concentrate as the form of Maxwell wreaked havoc around the once neat and orderly lounge. In great irritation, Trowa stood up and glared at the mischievous pilot before sweatdropping at the concentration on the face Pilot 02 who at the meantime was staring quite intently at him.  
  
" … What do you want Maxwell?" He asked his voice silent and deadly. Duo looked up to him and pursed his lips as if contemplating his answer. Trowa waited patiently as he always did.  
  
"…Would you do something …for the sake of science?" Duo asked his face hopeful, his eyes starting to get wobbly. Trowa sighed. It was best to give up before Maxwell gets even more determined.  
  
"In reasonable limits." He replied…rather vaguely.  
  
" Would you kiss me?"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Trowa's only visible eye widened his mouth clenching hard as his hands opened and closed in shock. Duo seemed unperturbed and pushed his question relentlessly.  
  
"…So, would ya kiss me Tro?" Trowa was at the moment too shocked to say anything…He blinked. Duo was leaning forward, his lush lips pursed, ready for a kiss. Trowa was just about to faint when Maxwell's upturned lips met his…and the world vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura floated lazily amid the soft wind currents twirling around the lean form of a certain Asian pilot. Wufei was meditating, as he always was and at the moment, he was doing his meditating under his favorite Sakura tree. The world was always so full of injustice. There were always people who were defenseless and became helpless casualties of war. Then, there was hunger and unemployment as well as plagues wiping out whole colonies. It was injustice and there was nothing Wufei could do about it. He was just one mortal amongst so many, helpless in his incapability to help so many people. If only he had the courage as Meiran had…if only-  
  
His peace was shattered as a crumple of leaves emanated from feet that were obviously in front of him. Damn! He had been too occupied in his meditation to notice…or maybe the stranger was just good. Wufei opened his eyes slowly, his hand already on his sword. His ears were perked and sensitized to any sound that may mean danger. The bronze skinned warrior was totally unprepared for the heart-shaped face of his fellow pilot that regarded him. He clenched his teeth and stood up straight, letting the hand on his sword fall to his hips as he took on the ' lecture' pose.  
  
"Kisama Maxwell, What is the meaning of this?!" He asked, a nervous twitch developing under his left eye.  
  
"…Would you do something…for the sake of Science?" Wufei sputtered as Maxwell gazed up at him, patiently waiting for Wufei's answer.  
  
"K'so. What has this anything to do with you being here!? Since when have you ever been into Science Maxwell?" The pilot of Shenlong sneered with obvious vehemence. Duo raised an eyebrow but said nothing otherwise. Wufei was just about to turn around when two strong hands grasped him by the shoulders." Kisama! Maxwell-Mph"  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre whistled as he kneaded the dough in his hands. Sprinkling flour lightly unto his work area Quatre turned over the lump of dough in his hand and grabbed a few handfuls of raisin, he then dumped it unto the dough in his hand and started incorporating the tiny black things into the smooth yellow mass. Humming a cheery tune, he popped the dough into a glass-mixing bowl then covered it with waxed plastic and left it to rise.  
  
The house smelled sweet, filled with the scent of freshly baked pastry. The kitchen as usual was being manned by the sweet pilot of Sandrock, his hands busily adorning various kinds of bread with raisin, cheese and other such delicious toppings. Rolling up his sleeves, Quatre placed on gloves and headed toward one of the many stoves lining his huge kitchen. He opened the oven door and gasped in delight as the sweet smell of blueberry pie assailed his senses. Taking the hot pie pan into his gloved hands, he then placed the hot pastry on the counter to cool off and turned his attention on the other pastries lining his nook. The blonde pilot smiled as he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
" The Fund Raising bake sale will be a success and those orphans will finally get decent school textbooks!" He smiled triumphantly before turning around and almost falling over his fellow pilot. "DUO, Watch where you're going! You could've spilled all pastry I've been baking for the Bake Sale an hour from now!" His fellow pilot blinked and smiled sheepishly at Quatre.  
  
The blonde pilot noticed that Duo had a small notepad in his hand and raised an inquiring eyebrow. The violet-eyed pilot however missed the inquiry as he was too preoccupied by the delicious Blue Beery Pie just beyond his reach. Quatre shook his head sadly at the drooling Pilot of Deathscythe. "Duo, you know it's not for you!" The braided pilot sighed in resignation before fixing Quatre…a very queer look.  
  
" Q…Would you do something…for the sake of Science?" Quatre looked at the Pilot of Deathscythe.  
  
"…Depends…I guess."  
  
"So…um…would you kiss me?" Quatre blushed his cheeks turning into an interesting shade of red. He fidgeted and looked down. He could feel the weight of Duo's eyes on him." So?' Quatre blushed some more, the heat in his cheeks spreading all over his body. His heart was racing a hundred miles an hour as two gentle hands raised his face to meet two burning orbs of amethyst.  
  
  
  
In one of the Preventer's headquarters, a certain Lieutenant Zechs Marquise was holding a careful inspection on the new recruits. The blonde pilot of Tallgeese rubbed his chin in thought as he passed rank after rank of new recruits. They were nothing like the soldiers from the war. They were extremely thin and barely had any strength or emotional stability that could match any of his previously well-trained soldiers. Zech sighed and waved his hand in dismissal at Noin who was in charge of ushering the recruits out. Blue eyes scanned the horizon and sighed more deeply. Peacetime bore him to no end. He missed the intellectual challenge of a good skirmish…well; at least there would be no more casualties. He was suddenly disturbed from his contemplation as the familiar form of Sally Po ran towards him.  
  
"Lieutenant Zechs! An informant has arrived. He has news about the rebel faction near Sanq. He wants to meet you at the interrogation room as soon as possible." She panted, catching her breath from all the running she must've done. Zechs looked at her and nodded; slowly winding his way to the interrogation room inn the basement of the building, he was currently in.  
  
Approaching the room, Zechs took in a deep breath and stuffed the melancholy somewhere at the back of his mind. He straightened his uniform and walked in, his stance rigid and his face showing no emotion. The boy sitting on the table was amusingly dressed in a black hooded robe and seemed to be deep in thought. The blonde Lieutenant coughed and to his surprise, familiar amethyst eyes regarded him from beneath the cowl of the robe.  
  
" Konichiwa! Zechs-chan!" The obvious form of Pilot O2 waved at him form his seated position. Zechs groaned. Every time the braided teen showed up, trouble would undoubtedly follow.  
  
"Maxwell…what can I do for you?"  
  
"…I have the information but first…there's something I must ask you."  
  
"And what may that question be?"  
  
"Anou…Would you do something…for the sake of Science?" Zechs raised an eyebrow; curious but dreaded what his answer would bring about.  
  
"And, if I say yes?" With alarm, he saw that the pilot of Deathscythe was slowly creeping towards him, in a manner disturbingly sensual."…What are you doing?"  
  
"…The answer to your question…Sex-chan!"  
  
" ! "  
  
  
  
Treize yawned. Ever since the war had ended, he practically had nothing to do. He had enough money to last for a lifetime and would need not to work for the rest of his life. He had taken all the luxury a billionaire would do but found in the end that he hardly enjoyed any of it. The guilt over the blood money being spent for his own good weighed heavily on his soul and pained him every time he spent a dime. The auburn haired General had thought of donating the money to charity but had decided that he'd rather spend the rest of his days in boredom rather than trying to earn money again, using underhanded means. After all, an honest business was a physical impossibility. Tapping his lean fingers against the marble table, Treize brought a wine glass to his lips and took a sip of the rich red wine. Sighing in pleasure, he was about to go back to his murky thoughts when a thump sounded in front of him. Raising his head in a dignified manner, Treize smiled at the willowy form of a familiar braided pilot.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. I haven't seen you for quite a while." Raising his ever- present back cap to reveal a two dazzling amethyst orbs, Duo smiled up at Treize.  
  
"…Would you do something…for the sake of Science?" He asked. His voice hinting towards a hidden meaning that Treize would just love to unravel.  
  
"Now, Mr. Maxwell. What would compel me to agree to your question when it is so plain that you have a hidden agenda under you sleeves." Treize remarked as he took another sip from his wine glass. The violet-eyed teen shrugged and plopped down unto the chair beside him.  
  
" But wouldn't you want to know what my experiment is about; not even a little?" Inching closer to Treize as he voiced the question.  
  
"Indeed, I am very curious, but I know better than to trust you Mr. Maxwell. Your pranks amongst you fellow Gundam Pilots are so renowned that they too have reached my ears." Treize chuckled as the braided pilot harrumphed beside him.  
  
"PLEASE! It's an experiment I'm working on!" Duo turned his cute wobbly eyes at full blast to the unsuspecting General. He even added teardrops at the side for effect. Under the full blast of Duo's Kawaii- ness, Treize's will to resist crumbled.  
  
"Alright. You win. What do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing…really."  
  
"Then why ask me such a stupi-"  
  
  
  
Heero grumbled. The normally stoic pilot was having a hard time finding his notepad. He usually kept the tiny pad for passwords or other small things he needed to remember. The moss haired pilot had turned their room, as in His and Duo's, upside down looking for the tiny notepad where he had scribbled down his program password.'K'so!' He cursed mentally.  
  
Plopping down in a chair he swiveled around and began to type furiously. He had to redo the whole program again, having annoyingly forgotten the damn passwords as well the numeric codes. He grumbled and settled down to typing the extremely long program. He was so occupied in his tirade that he missed the door opening and closing gently. Heero was still to preoccupied when a pair of hands suddenly found their way around his neck…Lashing out in instinct Heero whirled around only to be knocked on the floor by a familiar weight on his body. Eyes widening, Heero spotted the familiar form of his notepad in his lover's hands.  
  
"Duo no baka!" He growled, trying to right himself. Strong hands pushed back on the floor as Duo, on top of him slowly shook his head no." Omae o Korosu!" Duo smiled at the frustrated Heero underneath him.  
  
"Aren't you even interested at the results of the test?"  
  
"What test?"  
  
"Umm…. remember the thing we talked about last night?" Seeing the confused and uncomprehending look on Heero's face, Duo sighed and crossed his arms." You know. The one when you kissed me and said I tasted like freshly brewed hot coffee."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Then I wondered how other people would taste like?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Well, I did a few kissing-"  
  
"DUO!"  
  
"Shush! I'm in a middle of an explanation here!" He commented as two hands kept a very irritated and somewhat jealous Heero pinned securely on the floor. " I kissed almost every guy I knew and well…"  
  
"…"  
  
"I found out that Kisses * do * have flavor."  
  
"…"  
  
"I kissed Trowa…he tasted like Menthol candies." Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"Why would Trowa taste like Menthol?" Duo smiled then shrugged.  
  
"That's what he tasted like to me! Anyway, I kissed Wufei and boy! He was hot!"  
  
"…Duo…" Heero bristled at hearing Duo say that Wufei was hot…He was about to sulk when Duo grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"I meant…hot as in chili hot. It seared my tongue just kissing him." With that, Duo tossed his head back in laughter and was soon followed by soft chuckles, which obviously came from Heero Yuy.  
  
"He's Chinese. They're reputed to like spicy food."  
  
"Uhuh. He tasted like he just ate a whole farm of Chili Peppers!" Duo chuckled some more. Heero gave the braided boy sitting on him a questioning look.  
  
"Exactly how many people did you kiss?"  
  
"Umm…. That's beside the point. Just wait until I finished, then you can count. Now, where was I?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, then I kissed Quatre…Man! The guy tasted like honey with sugar with candy with extra sweetener. You can't believe how sweet Quatre tasted. It's like…" Duo shuddered. " I felt like I could've gotten Diabetes the moment those lips touched mine."  
  
"…Hn. It sounds so much like Quatre." Heero chuckled.  
  
"Yah.! Then-"  
  
"There's still a then?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yup. Anyway, I kissed Zechs-"  
  
"You kissed Zechs?"  
  
"Yup! And he smelled and tasted an awful lot like vanilla. It tasted pretty good…actually he's a real good kisser but by the time I got back to the safe house…there was this weird aftertaste in my mouth. It tasted kinda like…sour milk." Duo scrunched up his face in disgust. " I had to brush my teeth thrice and gargled almost seven times to get the aftertaste out."  
  
"Hn. serves you right." Duo gave Heero a raspberry before heading on with his story.  
  
"…Hm. Yeah, then I kissed Treize…It was really awful at first. His mouth tasted like roses…Ewwwww. It was kinda bitter and soapy at the same time. I was just about to pull out when he deepened the kiss…'I guess the saying with wine applies to him. It just keeps getting better the closer you get to the end of the glass.'"  
  
"I can imagine…"  
  
"Heero…You're giving me that look again. If you have a question…spit it out already!"  
  
"…How do I taste like…?" Duo giggled and bent down to whisper something to Heero's ear. The normally imperturbable and stoic pilot blushed…all the way to his toes.  
  
"DUO!"  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Heero: *blush*  
  
Duo: Hehe…  
  
Heero:…* still red*  
  
FalconIce: Well now. That didn't turn out the way I exactly planned…Bu~ut It still has the ' many possibility ' ending that I think had become my trademark.  
  
Heero: I refuse to believe I taste like that…You are an evil woman…FalconIce.  
  
Duo: Awww…It's unique Hee-chan! Nothing tastes bitter and salty a-mph!  
  
FalconIce: Shush! You're giving away the ending!  
  
Heero: *blush hotter *  
  
FalconIce: Comments, criticisms, bug me mails and what's the ending mails are to be mailed at twilight_wings@yahoo.com  
  
Feel free to e-mail me because I just enjoy hearing all sorts of opinions, good or bad.  
  
URL: www.geocities.com/twilight_wings 


End file.
